Syndicate
Category:MianitesCategory:Team DianiteCategory:Mianites Syndicate, also known as Tom, is one of the players in Mianite. He spends his time slaying countless amounts of mobs (including a few unfortunate players), grinding for diamonds and breeding mighty steeds, while wreaking as much havoc for the followers of Mianite as possible. Appearance New Beginnings Syndicate first appeared in Ep.1. Over time he has fought many battles and conquered vast lands, he now resides in a Hobbit-hole of sorts that is to be found either under The Mountain or over The Mountain or across The River. Syndicate has surprisingly survived the wrath of thePriest of Mianite (communityMC), SeaNanners (Adam Montoya) and Tucker (II_JERiiCHO_II)countless times. SeaNanners was then Banished from the realm of Mianite and charged with several accounts of trolling. Champwan (the priests bitch) has decided to keep quiet and stay out of Syndicates way. The Battle of the Gods After a long time of peace between Syndicate and Tucker (II JERiCHO II), in episode Ep.8, Dianite appeared with the sound of thunder hitting the holy ground of Mianite, and commanded Syndicate to kill his friend Tucker. But Syndicate could not bear to kill his friend and in punishment, Dianite destroyed the Unholy sword which he once entrusted to Syndicate. In the attempt to destroy the Holy sword which Mianite entrusted to Tucker, Syndicate headed out to Tucker's house in order to do so. However Tucker had foreseen Syndicate's actions so he sneaked into Syndicate's house threatening to destroy all of Syndicate's possessions and his home. Not wanting to be harsh, Syndicate left Tucker's Holy sword and ran over to his own house to try to ease Tucker, and stop his intentions. But suddenly Mianite appeared, telling Tucker that there is no need to destroy anything, and in the midst of the chaos Dianite apparated beside Syndicate's house. The struggle between the two brothers started, Lightning bolts flying everywhere, skies changing, and words thrown from brother to brother. Eventually Dianite, Lord of the Nether, was sent back to the place where he belonged by his brother, the Lord of the Overworld. In between the confusion, Syndicate took the moment to take back his things, but unfortunately Syndicate hit a creeper which killed Tucker and destroyed his own belongings, including 32 diamonds. Furiously trying to seek revenge, Syndicate went to try to get up Tucker's house, but Tucker was ready and he used his incredibly powerful bow to stop Syndicate from getting up. After various attempts Tucker fell to his death and Syndicate stole his bow. In fear of Tucker and in seek of peace, Syndicate tried to convince Tucker to go back into "Peace Mode", till eventually (with the help of the almighty priest) they came to an agreement that if Syndicate gave Tucker his bow back they will come to a truce. As an award to Syndicate for giving Tucker his bow back in order to restore peace, Mianite gave Syndicate "The Chestplate of Mianite" War!!! Story Arc Syndicate's diamonds and items were stolen so he decided to declare war. Syndicate later heads into Sparklez's base to steal a name tag. He is discovered and hides in a wall, much to his own horror, he sees Tucker and Sonya arrive into the base. With no choice he destroys the wall and tries to attack Sparklez, only to be killed by him. The war raged on until 9th August, when Syndicate tries to retrieve his things inside the base. Unexpectedly, Sonya and Tucker appear. Syndicate attacks them both, pushing Tucker off a cliff, causing Tucker to die from fall damage and kills Sonya with his sword. Trying to stall Syndicate until Sparklez arrives, Tucker repeatedly gets killed by Syndicate. Sparklez soon sees Syndicate, however, Syndicate manages to jump off the Syndicate is known to be a funny member of Mianite. However, at times, he is merciless and rash in his decisions. Killing is one of his only satisfactions in the world of Mianite. 180 Quick-Slash This fearsome attack has been known to kill the mightiest of zombies and the cruelest of skeletons Gangsta Mode This is a technique which Syndicate uses, although the only thing he does is talk "gangsta" , he suddenly turns MLG pro and starts to slay countless amounts of mobs in a short period of time, as seen when the "Attack of the Ddos" occurred. Assassin Mode Syndicate uses the soul of 10,000,000,000,000 dead ninjas and assassins; who have been trapped by the Earth's magnetic pull, and unleashes it, turning himself into the shadows. Tom gets his most successful kills in this stealth mode he uses the art of sneak attacks to maximum legality. Because he got bored of wrecking everyone else I.E. Jericho. So Evil Hibbery Jibbery Jab A curse that Syndicate can place on people so that they never find diamonds. Effectiveness pending. Legendar Missions * Spread the word of Dianite #VoteTeamDianite. * Defend the reputation and power of Team Dianite. * Defeat the followers of Mianite and Ianite. * Prevent the followers of Mianite and Ianite from gaining the Heart of Ianite. (Failed) ** Prevent the return of Ianite to the Realm of Mianite at all costs. * Cause general mayhem and chaos throughout the Realm of Miante. * #streamteam